Blue exorcist a new chapter
by Anime Writer941
Summary: After a dark battle the night before Rin had finally decided what he will do with his life.


After a long night Rin is still thinking about what happened.

Once the Monastery was cleared up after the demon attack the next day was Shiro Fujimoto funeral.

"Hey Rin your home already" Yukio said thinking about how Rin could be.

"Yeah I was just getting my things ready" Rin said directly to the confused Yukio.

"What do you mean, it's only been a few days and you seem like you haven't fully healed yet" Yukio shouted trying to make sure that Rin doesn't hurt himself even more.

"I've managed to get into the school your going too, I want to become an exorcist like Dad and beat the hell out of Satan" Rin shouted confidently.

After standing there in shock Yukio said "How did you get into True cross academy, also what makes you think you can kill Satan, he doesn't even exists".

"That's where your wrong, I can see them too I can see demons" Rin said with a cunning smile.

"Also I know that you have been seeing them since you where young, but before you ask how one of the workers here at the monastery told me" Rin said with smug look.

"You know then, that must mean you know about that sword your holding" Yukio said with an uptight gaze.

Once the two brothers spoke about the sword Yukio gave out a long sigh and then started pointing a gun hidden in his coat at Rin.

"Hey Yukio what you think you're doing, I'm your brother don't you dare point that thing at me" Rin shouted.

"You may be my brother but you are a demon know aren't you, I know you have drawn the sword I can tell" Yukio said with his finger on the trigger.

"So what I'm still your older brother" Rin shouted intimidation Yukio.

In a ball of smoke a tall man with a cane appears out of nowhere, "Oh hey you two nice to see you again" the man said whilst dancing around everywhere.

"Hey you're that Mephisto guy from the funeral" Rin said forgetting what was happening.

"Indeed I am, I am here to ask you about your answer from earlier" Mephisto shouted whilst behaving like a circus act.

"I've decided to accept your offer, but only because I want to grow stronger to defeat Satan "Rin said determined.

As Rin and Mephisto talk about what Rin will need to know Yukio started to get more and more frustrated.

"Hey Rin have you forgotten already what was just happening" Yukio shouted with anger.

After Yukio had finished talking Rin turned around and punched Yukio, "Like I said earlier I'm still your brother no matter what, so don't you dare point your gun at me again" Rin said whilst giving a sharp gaze.

"At least tell me why you want to become an exorcist" Yukio said in a much calmer voice.

"Like I said I want to kill Satan, also I want to protect the people I care about the most" Rin said whilst staring back at his younger brother who is no longer on the floor.

After a few minutes standing in silence Yukio said peacefully "I'm sorry about what I done, I just got angry for the fact that I wasn't there to help so I instantly thought that as you had become a demon you might have had something to do with it".

"I didn't in fact I felt weak not being able to help, but also after I drew the sword I knew what I had to do, I had to become stronger and stronger till Satan will be regretting the day he tried to attack us" Rin shouted with confidence.

As the two look stared straight at each other the two could only think on what happened and what could happen.

"Are we done here, we need to get to True cross academy and pronto the new term starts soon" Mephisto said in his normal hyperactive tone of voice.

Once ready Rin, Yukio and Mephisto started their long journey's ride to True cross academy.

"Now Rin as you are the spawn of Satan there is some rules , number one no drawing the blade in front of other students, number two don't tell anyone but only Yukio myself and some other teachers know about you, besides from that I think you will just be fine" Mephisto said with a clownish smile.

"Alright I understand just don't expect me to back down if Satan ever appears" Rin said in his normal stubborn attitude.

"Rin you never change do you, if you want to become an exorcist you have to follow those rules got it" Yukio said whist glaring at Rin.

After a few more hours of driving the three made it to True cross academy and the start of Rin's dream.

"Mephisto can I ask you something" Rin said with confusion.

"Yeah ask me to your heart's content" Mephisto said with even more enthusiasm than normal.

"Why are you a dog" Rin said feeling more confused.

"Well let's just that I have the power to change into one at will whenever I want to wonder about the academy" Mephisto said whilst walking along with Rin in his dog form.

Once the brothers and Mephisto reached the front of the main part of the academy Yukio said "Rin I have to leave you for a bit and please don't get into trouble".

"Don't worry I won't, but before you go where are you going?" Rin asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" Yukio said suspiciously.

As Rin and Mephisto started to walk towards the southern side of the academy Mephisto said "Here we are, this is where you will train to become an exorcist".

In a flash Mephisto turned from being a dog and back into his normal clown self.

"What do you mean, it is just a plain old door" Rin mumbled to Mephisto.

"Whilst your here you will be attending normal classes, but during the evening you will be going to Cram school which is the place you will train to be an exorcist" Mephisto shouted cheerfully.

"Right and how will being here help" Rin said with confusion.

"Take this key and put it into this door, then of which it will allow you to go to the Cram school" Mephisto whispered so no one would find out.

"So this is where it is, this is where I will train to become an exorcist, then strong enough to defeat Satan" Rin thought to himself.

As Rin get's prepared to enter a new chapter, only fate can tell what will happen next.


End file.
